God Bless You
by puppypants
Summary: Tim is assigned a dangerous mission, one that he hadn't signed up for and at the same time is suffering through a bad cold. Will he have the strength to complete it?
1. Chapter 1

This is for the "NFA Bone-Chilling Challenge."

I caught a bit of "Reunion, season 7" recently and thought the way McGee sneezed in that episode was so darn cute. So, if you could place this story around that time; season 7. I tried to "write" the sound of his sneeze; just so you have an idea what that word is.

Another part of the inspiration came from a real life story about a young girl that had been sneezing for two weeks straight and doctors could not figure out what was wrong with her. She was being interviewed on some morning program and her brother was sitting by her side. After every few words she would sneeze and he would make sure to loudly tell her, "God bless, you." It was the cutest thing...

xxx

Tim sneezed.

"God Bless you, my friend."  
"Thanks, Ziva."

Tony was driving and Ziva was seated in the middle of the the two boys as they bounced and jumped in their seats over the rugged, dirt road on their way to the crime scene.

"Gees, we really are out here in the boondocks. Halloween night and the wind is whipping-"  
"Bloooooph!"

"God bless you."  
"And probie is... possessed." Finished Tony.  
"I just have a cold, Tony, but yeah... I suppose I am pretty close to it." Tim sounded congested and tired. He blew his nose, frustrated.

"You could have called in sick, you know."

"I felt pretty good this morning. Then Gibbs had that... "thing" tonight and I knew he wanted me to help you guys so I couldn't leave early-"  
"Did you take the zinc I gave you, Muh-Gee?"  
"Yeah, thanks Ziva."

"I think he'd be better off if you had just put a bag over his head-"  
"Tony!" Ziva nudged Tony in the ribs with her elbow. "Have some sympathy for the poor man."

Tony shrugged n annoyance. "Well. I just don't want to catch whatever it is that hes got."

"This is it Tony." She pointed to the beginning of a long, dark driveway with a tall, iron-wrought gate protecting its entrance. A nameplate entitled, "Winfred" was affixed to it, midway on the bars of the gate.

"I am Vinz Clortho, key master of Gozer. Are you the Gatekeeper?" Tony spoke through the side of his mouth as he did his best Louis Tully impersonation, but Ziva and Tim just looked at him blankly.

"You know, Ghostbusters? Rick Moranis? He becomes possessed? What...still... nothing? They protect their city from the Stay-Puft Marshmallow man?"

"Ooo, I just tried s'mores the other day-"  
"Did you like them Ziva?"  
"Very much so, Muh-Gee."

"Come on, it's a classic!" The van was silent as Tony looked at the two agents, questioningly. "Ah, never mind. McGee, get out and see if its open."

Tim opened the door, hopping out of the truck. He looked around the large estate. The full, white moon glimmered, illuminating a good portion of the land surrounding the big house that sat on top of a hill. Tim could make out a small cemetery that sat under a big, oak tree, not far away from the old mansion.

"Well, that's not creepy." He whispered to himself, as he rubbed his hands together, puffing on them.

He walked up to the gate while he kept looking around himself wondering if something was going to jump out at him. He gave it a push and it opened easily. He walked the gate open as it creaked steadily until it reached the stone wall bordering the land. He ran back to the truck and hopped back in.

"You sure got back into the van, real quick, probie." Tim felt 'creeped-out' but didn't want to admit it in front of Tony.

"Just go Tony. I want to to get this over with so I can get home and get to bed."

"You know, they say that place is haunted. The father was a mean, old cuss. They think he killed his wife and daughter then himself. Their bodies were never found."

"So, how could we have been informed about this dead body in this abandoned, old house? Who could have known it was here?" Ziva asked.

"It was an anonymous tip. They believe it was a woman that called it in. Maybe we'll get lucky and find out it was just some kids calling in a lame prank." said, Tony.

Tim frowned, highly doubting Tony's hopeful notion.

They pulled up to the estate, parked then unloaded; gathering the equipment they needed for the investigation. Tim grabbed a few cases then started coughing violently.

"Are you okay, Muh-Gee?" Ziva turned Tim to face her so she could zip up his jacket. Tim smiled at her, appreciating her concern.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks, Zeevs. Go ahead, I'm right behind, ya."

"Okay." She fixed his collar before she started towards the entrance following Tony. Tim watched her ascend the steps then turn to him, one last time before she entered through the door.

Tim placed the items on the ground to retrieve a cough drop from his pocket. He unwrapped it, then popped it into his mouth."Gross. I hate these things," Tim frowned.

Suddenly, a strange, alarming agitation overcame him, something totally unrelated to his cold. A strong, small ball of light appeared out of no where from around the corner of the decrepit property, then whipped towards him. He had no time to move as it hit him with a crippling force, directly into his chest. He was pushed violently back, into the closed back doors of the truck, knocking the wind out of him. The cough drop fell from his open mouth as he tried to scream without success. He was paralyzed, unable to breath.

The next thing he knew he was kneeling on the ground...feeling distant and dazed. He could not recall what had just happened or what he was doing on the ground on all fours.

"Are you all right, Timothy?" A warm sensation that originated in his back, charged through him, eliminating any disconcerting affects he had been previously experiencing; he felt a new, strong energy. He opened his eyes and small, women's shoes filled his vision. He looked up to someone standing in front of him.

"Huh? Director Shepard?"

"Tim, sweetheart." She smiled at him comfortingly. "I haven't been the Director for years." She kneeled in front of him putting a hand on his shoulder. Tim felt a tingly feeling where her hand rested on him, filling him with a sense of strength and ease, almost forgetting he was looking at his former, deceased Director.

"I'm sorry about that recent run in, you just met Sebastian-"

"Winfred the third?" Tim mumbled.

"He was the owner of this estate."

Tim was staring at Jenny answering her with a slow, blank nod."You must have been the one who called in the tip on the dead Officer."  
"Yes, that would be me. Honey, I know you are confused but we don't have time-"

"You seem different...not like how I remember you...Director."

"Well...I am different. I'm just... Jenny. I no longer have to be that hard-as-nails Director everyone knew me as. I'm in a good place and don't have to prove myself to anyone anymore."

Tim thought of Kate and Ziva and knew what she meant. It had to be difficult being a woman, a minority; working with all that masculinity in such a demanding and competitive field.

"Well...it's nice to see you again, Jenny." Tim finished his sentence out of breath, ending it with a sneeze.  
"God bless you, Tim. I hate to say I'm not here on a social call, I am here because I need your help. This is a matter of life and death and time is of the essence. There is a spirit that resides in that old home and it is very evil-"  
"Winifred?"  
"You catch on quick, Tim. I am not allowed to reveal too much information to you but the one thing that will keep you alive is to not let yourself be afraid of him. He will still be able to do..."ghostly things" but it may help to get you out of there alive to keep that bit of information in mind. The spirit will try to feed off of your fear."  
"Huh?"

"A more positive response would have been better received, sweetie." Jenny patted his cheek.

"Sorry, but I'm still not sure this is happening. I have a cold and for all I know, I may be hallucinating...I mean why are you asking for my help? Why not Tony or...Ziva? And...this is kind of a lot to take in all at once, I mean, what exactly is this mission that you want me to accomplish?"

Jenny's ghost placed her hand on his arm, again creating the warm sensation that he was beginning to welcome as it helped calm him down. "Tim. I always had confidence in you. Don't worry, Ziva will be there for you, she will play a big part in this, too. But, only you will see the spirits that reside in there and be susceptible to them. And believe it or not, your cold will prove beneficial in your purpose. "

"Director, or...uh.."  
"Call me Jenny, Tim."

"How will I be able to beat this...dead lunatic? And how could this cold possibly help? When that beam of light hit me a few minutes ago I thought I was a goner-"

"I'm sorry but this is all I can tell you. You have to trust me Tim." She touched his chin. "Tim? Do you trust me?"  
"Well...up until that time Tony's car blew up." Tim reddened, worried he had angered Jenny, remembering her hot temper when she had been alive.  
Jenny hesitated then chuckled. "You would remember that, wouldn't you? Not one of my finer moments."

A corner of Tim's mouth tightened, as he slightly shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

"I could always count on your honesty. And...I can understand why that would fill you with doubt but that was a time in my life that I wish I had handled differently. But, Tim? You are going to have to trust me."

A bright light consumed the area around him, blinding him as he blinked.

"Timothy, my dear boy, are you okay?" Tim heard a car door slam as Ducky arrived, the truck parked next to him, while he still kneeled on the ground. Tim looked around to find that Jenny was gone.

"Uh...Ducky. I dunno. I guess I was just kinda... dizzy."

Ducky leaned down to help Tim to a standing position. Tim wobbled a bit then straightened. "Thanks, Duck but I think I'm good. Just a bit out of it from my...uh, cold, I think."

"You need to be checked-"

"No really, I'm fine-"  
"Timothy-" Tim looked at the evil infested home, hoping Tony and Ziva were okay, wanting to go in and get the mission over and done with.  
"How about after we complete the crime scene. I was hoping to get home, soon, Duck." Ducky relented, smiling at him as he patted his arm.

"Are you a little nervous about going in there, Timothy?"  
"Well-"  
"It's true that no one has lived there for over twenty years but people in the town claim to hear noises and can see movement within the house at night."

Tim gulped. "Oh, yeah?"

"The owner, Sebastian Winfred, the III was said to be crazed and suffered from agoraphobia, refusing to leave his home for the last ten years of his life. He would not even allow his wife and daughter the chance, bringing the town to the assumption that he had killed them so they would remain there for eternity. Their bodies were never found and laid to rest in the cemetery out back. So, the town erected gravestones in their honor on the estate's burial site."  
"Yeah, Tony said something."

"Are you sure you're okay, Tim? You look very... white. I'm sorry, my boy if the history of the mansion frightens you but, it didn't seem right leaving you in the dark, so to say."

Tim and Ducky headed up the stairs to its entrance. Tim hesitated, turning to Duck.

"Ducky?  
"Yes, Tim?"

"I just want you to know, I've always loved your stories and quick wit. You own a special place-"  
"Timothy, why are you telling me this right now? There is nothing to be frightened of."

"Uh, I dunno. Never mind. Let's just get to work, right?"  
"Of course." Ducky watched Tim enter as he looked at Tim, concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's about time, McScaredyCat."

"Oh Tony, it's only been a few minutes." Ziva gave Tony a small shove. "Ducky, where is Jimmy?"

"I told him he could leave early and I would get this one. Now, what do we have here?" asked Ducky leaning close to the body. "Looks like a bullet wound to the chest. Is that all you found so far, Tony?"

"That's all we have, Ducky." Answered Ziva.

McGee snapped on gloves then kneeled beside Ducky scanning the victim's fingerprint. "Well, he is Navy... a Petty Officer Ryan Dremmen stationed in Annapolis. Been AWOL for the last week. Has a long list of misdemeanors; petty theft, reckless driving, possession of marijuana; the list goes on."

"Now, the question of the hour...why here? A deserted home that is presumed to be haunted?" Asked Ducky.

"Time of death, Ducky?" Asked Tony.

"Three...four hours. I'll know more when I get him back home."

Tim's eyes darted around the entry way of the old house hoping he was ready for whatever ol' Winfred was going to throw at him. He still doubted what he had seen outside.

The house was fully furnished and layered in dust. The wallpaper was peeling in spots and the color, fading. Thick cobwebs hung in corners of windowsills. A dusty, broken chandelier hung in front of a gloomy staircase that lead to the second floor. The railing was filled with broken banisters; splintered in spots. The floor was covered with debris; old newspapers and magazines.

The lights flickered, giving him a quick jolt.

"The electric company turned the power on for us, I hope they aren't thinking of disconnecting it already." Tony flicked a switch to make sure it worked all right. Tim could see a cloud of dust that Tony had stirred up when he walked by him causing him to sneeze. His cold and the mansion's massive amounts of dust was not a good combination.

"God bless, you my dear boy."

"Thanks." Tim gave Duck a crooked smile as he stood.

Tim's smile faded. A small, sickly girl standing by the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the second floor caught his eye. The apparition pointed towards the stairs, earnestly, without a sound. The desperation in her eyes tugged at his heart. He closed his eyes tightly then looked back to where she was, but she was gone. He exhaled, then felt the same sensation he had felt when Jenny touched him. He looked down to his side to find the girl holding his hand, pointing towards the stairs she had been standing near, seconds ago. He jumped, with a small yelp, stepping back, almost losing his footing.

"Muh-Gee? It would seem as if you had just seen a ghost. Are you all right?" Everyone looked at him, skeptically. They obviously had not seen what he had.

Tim chuckled. "A...ghost, Ziva? You're funny." Tim waved her off then lifted his camera and started snapping pictures of the body. He knew he had to get upstairs to further investigate the home but he didn't want to bring attention to the team; he wanted to handle it alone...but, then again, didn't Jenny say Ziva was to be a big part of this? He knew he had to get his act together, remembering how Jenny had said this was a life or death situation and time was of the essence. How could he handle this nonchalantly? He brought the camera to his face as he got closer to the dead Petty Officer, gasping when he saw the dead, small girl in the viewfinder, pleading, with her hands clasped together.

"Gees, she's impatient," Tim mumbled.

"McGee! Did you take some kind of cold medicine that you are allergic to, again?"

"Uh...no,Tony. I was just thinking. I should go check upstairs...and start looking around the place."

"I will go with you-"

"Uh, Ziva..I dunno. That might not be a good idea."

"Probie, you and Ziva go. I'll stay down here with the Duckman. And, that's final."

"Uh, right."

"We need to get the stretcher, Tony."

"Right behind, ya Duckman."

Tim walked up the stairs, reluctantly with Ziva by his side.

"Ziva, have you been up on your fighting skills lately..I mean you never, know when you might need them-"

"Muh-Gee. Do you doubt my defense techniques?"

"Uh, no, of course not, it's just that, knives don't always work on everyone when you need to defend yourself."

He looked to the top of the stairs and the girl was hopping in place clapping her hands. Even though she was ...dead and pretty ghoulish-looking he couldn't help but smile at her happy, childlike eagerness.

"Tim, what is it? That smile that crossed your face was so-"

Tim regained a neutral expression. "Oh, it was nothing."

They topped the stairs then turned the corner. The girl was at the end of the hall pointing to a door beside her. Her eyes widened when she was viciously grabbed by a ghostly figure, that appeared behind her.

Tim's heart raced. "Winfred," he whispered to himself.

"Tim, what is it?"

The tall,thin ghost held the girl by the hair then placed a huge knife in front of her throat. The child looked at Tim, with a sad resignation in her eyes.

"No!"

Tim yelled frantically as he felt himself being shoved from a brute, invisible force. He winced when his back hit the hallway wall. The loud sound of plaster crumbling could be heard inside the wall where his head bounced off.

Then Tim remembered what Jenny had warned him about.

"What the...Tim! What happened? Are you all right?" Ziva ran to him, trying to hold him up under his arms as his body slid down the wall. "What the hell was that?" Tim wouldn't answer her, his face concentrating as if he were listening to someone else.

"Timothy, what did I tell you about fear?" Tim could hear Jenny's words echo in his mind.

"I'm sorry, Jenny... I..uh, forgot. I guess I was caught off guard, but he was going to hurt her..." Tim grimaced, his head aching as he rubbed it.

"He can't hurt her anymore Tim, she is already dead."

"Tim? Jenny? Jenny who? The Director? Who are you talking to?" Ziva was getting annoyed as Tim ignored her, talking to someone else who wasn't there.

"Ziva you can't stay up here, it's dangerous-" Tim was leaning back against the wall, weak and breathing heavily. Ziva placed a supporting hand on his shoulder, looking into his face.

"Tim, I am not leaving you. Please tell me what is going on."

"You would never believe me-"

"Is it Jenny Shepard that you are talking to?"

"Yes, but-"

"I had a dream...Jenny was in it."

Tim was distracted when a female ghost with hollow eyes and gray skin appeared behind Ziva. Tim gasped, reaching out and pulling Ziva closer. The ghost pointed to the end of the hall.

Tim forced himself to relax, mumbling, "Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid." He started a convincing loop in his head.

"Tim?" Tim stared behind Ziva then stood straight.

He kept his eyes on the ghost. "Ziva, please go back downstairs, you shouldn't come any farther."

Tim hurried toward the end of the hall, Ziva following him. When he reached the door to the bedroom it shut with a bang. He tried the knob but it wouldn't budge, so he knocked, boisterously on the door.

"Open the door!" Tim was becoming frustrated.

"Is it Winfred that is doing this?"

Tim turned to Ziva. "Yeah but...how did you know?"

"Jenny came to me in a dream last night...it was brief and vague but, she told me that you would need my help. She said do not let yourself-"

"-be afraid!" Tim finished as he looked at her wide-eyed.

"He feeds off your fear!" They recited together. They automatically high-fived each other, then squeezed each other's hand for a brief moment before returning their attention to the closed door.

"Ok, I think I got this, look out." Tim touched her shoulders softly then guided her away from the front of the door.

He stepped back then ran at the door, full speed leading with his right shoulder. He connected but the door didn't budge as he grunted in pain, holding his shoulder.

"Tim, you are going to throw your shoulder out." She held up her lock kit and Tim smirked with a snort.

Within seconds the door opened.

"That's my girl." Tim rubbed her back. They entered the cold room as the door closed behind them with a bang. Tim tried the doorknob but they were locked in.

"So, apparently our mission is in this room." Ziva guessed.

"Yeah, but whaaaat-"

"Tim!"

Tim flew through the air, until he stopped, suspended by his feet by an invisible force, his feet close to the high ceiling. Ziva jumped, but could not reach his dangling hands to pull him down. The dust they had stirred entering the room, caused him to sneeze, loudly.

Even through the chaos, Ziva still felt the need to make sure God was notified to bless him as she jumped, trying to grab him as she yelled out.

Tim instantly dropped to the floor.

"Ummph...that was...weird...maybe Winfred doesn't like it when you ask God to bless me." Tim chuckled as Ziva helped him to his feet.

"No, seriously, you may be on to something, Tim."

Then Tim remembered how Jenny said his cold would prove to be beneficial on his mission. He had wondered what she could have meant but now understood. He took a deep breath then flinched, grabbing his side.

Ziva looked at Tim with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Remember Ziva, no-"

"-fear. Gotchya." Ziva patted Tim's shoulder with a cheery smile she fought to keep on. "Look, there is a small door leading to one of those crawl spaces that I remember being common in older houses. We should probably check it out."

"Yeah. And quickly."

Tim lead the way with Ziva hanging on to his arm as they rushed the door. A window across the room flew open letting in a violent gust of wind that grew stronger, distracting them, causing them to squint while blowing in dead leaves and dirt from the outside. Tim knew 'time was of the essence' so he dropped to kneel in front of the small door to open the latch. He was unable to unfasten it so he leaned back, kicking the entire fixture off with his foot. The door swung open but Tim could feel Ziva's grasp on his shoulders release as she was quickly pulled away. Tim turned to see that she was being dragged towards the window as she clawed at the rug, trying to grip the material, proving unsuccessful.

"Tim! Help!"

"Get out of my home!" Winfred's voice was a deep, raspy roar above the sound of the strong winds he was creating. Furniture fell and toppled as the wind knocked it over. Picture frames fell to the floor, breaking the glass they contained.

"Ziva!" Ziva was pulled across the room on the floor, then through the opening of the window. "No! Ziva!" Tim struggled, battling the fierce winds to get to her quickly, relieved to see that she had managed to grab onto the windowsill.

"Ziva! Hold on!" He grabbed onto her hands that held on tightly to the ledge. "Don't let go, let me pull you in."

Tim could see that her fingers were slipping. He worked his grip down to her arms then leaned back, pulling her in with his weight. Tears streamed down his face from the wind and the strength he had to muster to lift her. He fell back onto the floor with Ziva sprawled out over his chest.

"Wow! He really doesn't want...us to find...what is in...there!" Said Tim. They exchanged a smile then scurried back towards the crawlspace door.

Midway, Tim collapsed to the ground. His back arched, as he yelled out in pain.

Ziva leaned down over him, placing her hand on his chest, not knowing what she could do for him."Tim what is it? Wait.I know, God-"

"No! First check... out the space. I'll... keep him... occupied." Tim winced in pain, shutting his eyes tight as he twisted and shifted trying to tolerate the pain Winfred was subjecting him to.

Ziva hated to leave him so vulnerable so she took a calming breath, remembering their mantra, then scurried to the small opening in the wall. She shown her flashlight over the area, stopping when the beam touched on a small child, cowering in the corner.

"A boy?" She crawled in quickly, to his aide. His wrists were bound and a gag over his mouth. He must have been the little boy abducted the day before from Chevy Chase. That would explain the murdered Petty Officer; probably a falling out between the two kidnappers.

The boy's freckled face was wet with tears.

"It is okay, little one. I am the police. I will help you and make sure you are reunited with your family. What is your name?" She took off his gag and he coughed. "Michael ...please, we have to get out of here. This place is crazy! We have to hurry!"

"You got that right, kid." She gathered the small boy close by her side, her elbow knocking into the wall behind her as it easily fell, revealing another small crawlspace. She shown her light in, discovering three decomposed bodies, laying side by side; what looked to be a man, woman and child. She held the boy's face to her chest so he would not witness the evidence of death.

Now the Winfreds would be laid to rest in peace and released from the hell hole Sebastian Winfred kept them in, she thought to herself.

She quickened when she heard Tim's cry, crawling on her hands and knees scrambling to the door, a hand on the child's back to comfort him. "Come on, Michael."

She found Tim still on his back, writhing in pain, fighting the force that pinned him to the floor.

Ziva thought she could hear banging on the outside of the door to the room they were in, combined with the faint sound of Tony and Ducky's pleading voices. The wind coming in through the window was still a force to be reckoned with. Pieces of furniture were still being flown through the room as Ziva ducked, a lamp missing her head by inches.

Ziva was by Tim's side. He had worked up a sweat and was thrashing from side to side his eyes closed as he seemed to fight some demon from within.

"Release him, Winfred. Or you will have me to reckon with!"

Ziva leaned close to Tim's ear. "Come on, Timothy, come back. The mission is complete! I found a boy that was in dire need of our help, you saved him. You did it!"

Ziva patted the rug, intentionally stirring up more dust, sending Tim into a fit of sneezes.

"God bless you!" Ziva yelled.

Tim collapsed, laying still and exhausted. He inhaled, as his body relaxed then he opened his eyes. He looked at Ziva with a thankful smile as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. "We... did it, Zeevs."

The door swung open, banging off the wall with Tony and Ducky standing in the entrance.

"What the-"

"Good God."

Tony and Ducky stood side by side puzzled by the aftermath, trying to take it all in. The wind had died down but the furniture in the room was scattered and knocked over, picture frames were broken, scattered shards of glass littering the floor. Lamps lay on their sides, broken.

Ziva was helping Tim up to his feet as he rested his arm over her shoulder, out of breath. She placed a hand on his face and pulled him close, giving him a small hug. Then she placed a hand on Michael's shoulder to guide him.

"Could you mind telling me what happened here, McExorcist? And who's the kid?" Tim looked too exhausted to answer Tony.

"We will explain once we get out of here. Tim and I have had our share of Halloween for one night."

"I'll need that check-up now, Duck." Tim limped by Ducky as he left the room with Ziva under his arm and the boy by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN NCIS, just sayin'

Okay, this is the last chapter... really

xxx

"Come on. Whadya say we get outta here?"

The team left the room trailing behind Tim and Ziva as they quickly descended the stairs filled with shear determination to exit the house.

"Probie, you need to tell us what exactly happened in there. We couldn't get in and we were really worried. What was all that noise about?"

"And, please do explain why there was a small boy in there?" Added Ducky.

"He is the missing boy that was abducted in Chevy Chase; his name is Michael. I found him in a crawlspace in the wall. Along with The Winfred families' remains."  
"You did Ziva?" Tim turned to Ziva as he held onto the railing while taking his time climbing down the stairs, holding his side.  
"Oh my, now that is extraordinary!" Ducky looked at the boy under Ziva's protective arm and smiled at him, receiving a toothy grin in return. "Hello young man."  
"Hello."

"I will have to check him out as soon as the backup team arrives-"  
"You called for backup?" Ziva eyed Tony.  
"Yeah, we were already two men down then when we couldn't get the door open and heard all the ruckus-"

"We'll finish discussing this outside." Announced Ducky. "The sooner we are out of this place, the better."

They exited single file. Just as Tim stepped out, last he was pulled back in and the door shut tight.

"No! Dammit!" Tony pounded on the door then rattled the door knob."What's with this house, it's like it...wants people."

"Someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" The group turned to find Gibbs standing on the porch behind them.

"What are you doing here boss?" Tony cringed, waiting for a head slap for not having his probie's six when he needed it the most.  
Gibbs stepped closer to the door. "When I heard my team needed backup I raced right over."  
"Boss I wouldn't go in there, it's haunted...and stuff."  
"Yeah. And Tim's in there." Gibbs glared.  
"Shouldn't we first come up with some kind of plan before we go in there, don't ya' think, boss?"  
"Well, when you think of something, DiNozzo, come in and let me know what it is." Gibbs made his point, then kicked down the door. As soon as he entered, the door shut behind him.

"I'm going to start to develop a complex with all these doors shutting in my face." said Tony.

"Tony. Ducky. There is more. It's time that I explain everything Tim and I saw to you, now." Ziva pulled the men closer.

xxxx

Jenny stood in front of him, in a dress he remembered well, one that she had worn in Paris, one that he loved her in and told her repeatedly. It brought out the beautiful blue in her eyes.

"Magnifique."

"I remember that night well, Jethro."  
"It is good to see you, Jen. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Now why would you think that? I'm never far away."  
"Where is he Jen?"

"You would be proud of our youngest agent, Jethro. He endured a lot of pain tonight to accomplish the task I assigned to him. He did not let it stop him; he displayed true courage, throughout."

"I've always been proud of McGee. You act as if I'm not."

"Then tell him. Let him know, Jethro. He doubts your relationship with him. Out of the whole team he is the least you confide in. He needs to hear you care for him, Jethro or it could cost him his life."

Gibbs nodded. "You're right. I will."  
"Winfred has him. You are the only one who can release him from this home Winfred has turned into a prison for his chosen."

"What can I do? I know nothing about haunted houses or evil spirits, Jen."

"Use your famous gut, Jethro. What do you think has kept you alive this long?"

"It didn't save you."  
"I didn't want to be saved."

Gibbs wiped his eyes. "Jen..."  
"Jethro, you don't have time."  
"Will I ever see you, again."  
Jen flashed him her special smile she saved just for him. "You can count on it."

"Where do I go-"  
"What is your gut telling you, Jethro?"  
Gibbs shrugged, "I dunno...upstairs?"  
Jenny winked at Gibbs, smiling broadly. "You'll be just fine."

"I wish I had your optimism." He smiled but she had faded. "Jen!"  
He searched the foyer hoping to catch one last glimpse of her then bolted up the stairs, "McGee! Where are ya' kid?" There was a loud noise in a distant room; a window shutting. Gibbs followed the noise to a room at the end of the hall. "McGee!"

He easily opened a door, slowly pushing it to reveal Tim, holding out his hand as he walked beside a young girl...a ghost. She was the size of an eight-year-old wearing a shredded dress and long, matted hair. They were walking towards a small door in one of the walls.

Gibbs clapped his hands to get Tim's attention. Tim walked as if he were sleepwalking."Tim? Are you okay? Come on buddy, we gotta get outta here." A lamp flew at Gibbs head, but he ducked, just missing his shoulder as it shattered against the wall behind him. The noise caught Tim's attention, his eyes fixed on Gibbs.

"Boss? I, uh...you need to leave, you are not welcome here."

"No, Tim. That's not true, Jenny sent me. You belong with me, not with Winfred. You are part of my team, and no one gets left behind."

"But, I'm just...McGee. You'll all be fine without me-"

"No, Timothy! We will not! Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Abs need you! I...need you, Tim!"

"But...Winfred really wants me to stay here-"  
"And what? Become his prisoner like his family has become?" Gibbs was suddenly thrown back, his body pinned to a far wall as his eyes locked onto Tim.

"Tim, don't listen to him. He's controlling your thoughts, he wants you against me!" Tim ignored his boss's pleas. Gibbs struggled against the invisible force that held him in place.

"Timmy come back." He whispered.

The small apparition tugged on Tim's wrist as he continued behind her. She opened the door in the wall when his body jerked as he sneezed with a full body spasm.

"God bless you, Tim." Gibbs automatically whispered, watching him suddenly stop to look around the room.

Tim blinked, groggily then turned to Gibbs as he swayed, teetering on the verge of collapse. "Boss? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Tim rubbed his eyes, then gained his footing, quickly running to Gibbs. He grabbed his arm and shoulder to help peel him off the wall. "Here, let me see if I can-"

Furniture began to fly through the room once Tim had managed to pull Gibbs away from the wall. They both dropped to the floor as Gibbs grasped Tim's wrist. "Stay with me. I'm going to get you out of here."  
"But, he wants just me, so you should leave. If you stay you're only endangering your life."  
"McGee! If that's what it takes so be it. I'm not leaving here without you!"

Tim looked at Gibbs, puzzled. "But, boss-"

"I love you like a son and I refuse to let anything happen to you, you got that, McGee?"

Tim slowly nodded with a sad look. A smile grew on his face as a chair landed next to them hitting him in the leg.

"Are you okay?"

Tim nodded.

"Come on, then! Let's get out of here!" Gibbs crawled to the door with Tim by his side, refusing to let go of his wrist.

A dark, angry revenant appeared in front of them, towering. Winfred. His face snarled as he fisted his long, bony fingers,thrusting them downwards. Wind whipped around him as the lights flickered. "Timothy McGee has been summoned. He is to stay! He is mine!"

"Like hell he is!" Gibbs yelled.

The door to the room opened, banging off the closest wall. Tony stood there, tall and fierce, spraying the contents of a fire extinguisher into the room with determination and accuracy. Gibbs got to his feet dragging Tim with him as they ran through the white cloud Tony produced.

Gibbs and Tim ran past Tony as Tony dropped the empty tank following them. Gibbs laughed as they ran down the hall towards the stairs to lead them outside.

"What the hell was that DiNozzo?"

"Ghostbusters, boss!"

"A movie reference?"

"You do realize, Tony that a fire exstinguisher is very different from a particle accelerator system used to create a charged particle beam-"

"So, you DID see Ghostbusters!"

Tim giggled as he ran, trying to keep up.

"So, this was the big plan you came up with DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, that and run really fast boss! But, I think I should add, that so far it seems to be working!"

They trampled down the stairs towards Ziva and Ducky standing just outside the door, waving for them to hurry. None of the boys looked back as they flew through the door. Ducky discharged his fire extinguisher for good measure, as Gibbs exited, the last one out. Tony shut the door as soon as Gibbs crossed the threshold.

They stood panting, trying to catch their breaths. Tim jumped when Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head.

"Boss?"  
"Tim! What makes you think I would leave you in there with that schizo ghost?"  
Tim shrugged as he rubbed his head.

"You really think I don't care about you?"

Tim looked down as he still tried to catch his breath, coughing. "It's just that...I dunno."

Ducky tenderly placed a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Ziva told us what you did. You did good, my boy."

"Yeah. You did, Tim." Gibbs chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Tim's neck giving him a noogie on the top of his head. Tim couldn't help but laugh, letting all the tension he just went through release, tears streaming down his face.  
Tony looked puzzled. "A noogie boss? Give me one!"


End file.
